


bang bang all over you

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gunplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: jongdae loses a bet and has to fuck kyungsoo with a gun—lovingly, of course, because romance is all the rage right now, even among hitmen.





	bang bang all over you

**Author's Note:**

> yea you read that right. just take note that they DID talk about this and all the usual safe, sane, and consensual stuff in bdsm.

**** jongdae opens the door to his apartment to the sight of kyungsoo on his couch, sprawled like a pretty gift with a stem of cheap champagne and feigning class and expense. 

 

“a drink?” kyungsoo asks. he downs the flute and picks up the bottle, handing the entire thing to jongdae.

 

jongdae pushes kyungsoo’s feet before he plops down on one end of the sofa. kyungsoo, uncaring, puts his feet on jongdae’s lap. he takes the bottle of champagne and takes a swig, his other hand going to kyungsoo’s feet and massaging the skin there.

 

"this is disgusting,” jongdae remarks after a second or two. he brings the bottle to the floor because he doesn’t own a coffee table. contrary to popular belief, hitmen don’t live like they’re trophy wives of mafia bosses. jongdae prefers his capital liquidated, or stashed away in an offshore bank account in panama.

 

hard cash in anonymous numbers can be used to disappear unlike flashy chrome plates and penthouses.

 

“i have an idea,” kyungsoo says suddenly. he struggles to sit up and jongdae takes pity at the other man, pulling him up.

 

“you look cute flailing around,” jongdae comments, leaning sideways. the distance between them decreases and the bubble around them is small.

 

“i’m not cute.” kyungsoo scowls. it’s cute, in jongdae’s opinion.

 

“you are,” he insists. he twists his body just a bit and his hand crawls on kyungsoo’s leg, upwards on the man’s soft tummy. he pushes on the slight fat there and smiles. “your tummy’s cute.” 

 

kyungsoo continues to scowl but jongdae knows that twist on his lips. kyungsoo, for all he complains about it, likes being called cute, likes being praised. jongdae leans even closer and, a centimeter away from kyungsoo’s lips, he says, “you’re cute.”

 

he fits their lips together and it’s soft and almost chaste. jongdae cradles the side of kyungsoo’s face, pressing a little on the chubby cheek.

 

when he parts, jongdae smiles and presses their foreheads together. he breathes out, “i like you a lot.”

 

kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut and his lashes tickle the skin of jongdae’s face. it’s amazing. 

 

“just ‘like’?”

 

jongdae huffs a short laugh. “depends on what day it is.”

 

kyungsoo giggles and his forehead slides downwards until he’s burying his face against jongdae’s neck. the younger man gives him openmouthed kisses that have jongdae tilting his head to the side so kyungsoo can have more access. 

 

murmuring against his skin, kyungsoo asks, “and what day is it today?”

 

jongdae pretends to hum, stringing along some notes from years ago when he used to sing for snazzy lounges and jazz bars. “today, i love you.”

 

he feels the pull of kyungsoo’s plush lips against his own skin and jongdae’s heart swells with affection and happiness.

 

“dae,” the younger man says. “let's have a bet.”

 

jongdae groans—kyungsoo’s bets are nothing but trouble. “can’t you leave one tender moment alone?”

 

kyungsoo snickers, “i can but… where’s the fun in that?”

 

he’s right, of course. jongdae loves kyungsoo’s spontaneity when it comes to their relationship. the younger male is never stagnant.

 

“what’s it?”

 

“whoever has the more successful job this month can request one thing from the loser.”

 

jongdae grins.

 

 

—

 

 

at the end of the month, before the sun is even up, jongdae wakes up to a weight on his chest.

 

disoriented, the world slowly comes to focus and he opens his eyes to the sight of kyungsoo wearing one of his large hoodies and, probably, nothing else except underwear.

 

he whistles, “good morning to me, baby.”

 

kyungsoo grins like a predator before waving his phone in front of jongdae’s face. “i got the count from junmyeon.”

 

jongdae wiggles around before he sits up. kyungsoo slides down until he’s sitting on top of jongdae’s morning wood.

 

“who won?” he yawns. his fingers fiddle with the hem of the hoodie, ghosting over the tops of kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

kyungsoo smiles big and announces proudly, “me.”

 

jongdae snorts. “really now.”

 

“yes. you can ask big boss about it.” kyungsoo kisses jongdae on the tip of his nose and for a moment, he’s placated.

 

like it’s a hardship, jongdae asks, “what do you want, soo?”

 

kyungsoo smirks and says, “i want you to fuck me with a gun.”

 

jongdae’s eyes almost bulge out of his eye sockets—what a good morning, indeed.

 

 

—

 

 

kyungsoo’s an impatient brat. 

 

the moment junmyeon gives them the clear for their usual three-day break per month, the younger starts hounding him over the bet.

 

jongdae’s in the middle of cooking them breakfast for dinner and he deadpans, cutting off kyungsoo’s tirade about gun sizes and barrel widths, “is my dick not enough for you?”

 

kyungsoo laughs and he hugs jongdae’s side, trailing hot kisses on his defined jaw. “more than enough, babe, but a man’s gotta want something adventurous up his ass sometimes.”

 

jongdae shakes his head in resignation. “adventurous is, like, anal beads or a light-up vibrator.” he pauses to flip the pancake before he meets kyungsoo’s eyes. “you want a straight up beretta in your ass.”

 

kyungsoo nibbles on the skin below his ear, whispering, “i want a colt, actually.”

 

 

—

 

 

jongdae has a gun cabinet fitted into his closet. there are several selections of pistols and revolvers and he has a prized rifle fully restored and improved from world war 2. he eyes one of the semi-automatics and figures the barrel and the weight of it is good enough.

 

he cleans it quick, knowing he’s already cleaned it from two days ago. better to be safe than sorry, though. the gun is not loaded and the safety is in place. jongdae tests it on his hand and, when he’s satisfied, he takes an unopened tube of lube.

 

when he turns around, he feels instantly hot at the sight of kyungsoo naked and waiting. he’s smooth all over—pale and perfect—and jongdae knows it’s because the smaller man regularly gets full body waxes and spa sessions.

 

"i never thought i’d live to see the day when i hold a colt in one hand and lube on the other.” nevertheless, jongdae grins. “and not for reasons i’m used to either.”

 

kyungsoo smiles innocently at him, like he’s not lying on bed with his legs wide open and waiting to be fucked with a gun. “we can do this more often if you want to get used to it.”

 

jongdae snorts, “let’s try doing it first.”

 

kyungsoo wiggles around happily and jongdae sets both the gun and the lube on the covers. he takes his shirt off but leaves his sweatpants on. kyungsoo likes it when he fucks him without being completely without clothes.

 

“can you tie me up?” kyungsoo asks before anything else.

 

jongdae raises one eyebrow but he says nothing, reaching for the bed side drawer and pulling out a length of silk rope. kyungsoo brings his hands up and he presses it against the metal headboard.

 

he wraps the length around kyungsoo’s crisscrossing wrists and he knots it expertly before looping it around the metal rod. moments like this, jongdae is thankful he invested on a sturdy headboard.

 

“safeword?” he asks.

 

“pencil,” kyungsoo dutifully answers.

 

satisfied, jongdae feels the stirrings of lust inside him. he hovers over kyungsoo before leaning down. he starts with a slow kiss but when kyungsoo opens his mouth, he slips his tongue inside. jongdae leads the kiss and he licks every inch of kyungsoo’s mouth, prodding every corner and tasting.

 

kyungsoo moans into it and his back arches off of the bed. jongdae can feel the man’s length hardening.

 

“what a slut,” he remarks after breaking it off. 

 

kyungsoo does not move but his hips thrust upwards, gasping, “yes. but yours. your slut.”

 

jongdae smirks, satisfied, and he’s feeling merciful tonight. he’s honest enough to admit that fucking kyungsoo with a gun excites him that he can’t wait to try it out. his mouth roams downward and his fingers find purchase on kyungsoo’s hard cock, pumping the flesh loosely.

 

he tongues on kyungsoo’s nipple before he bites on it down. kyungsoo screams and the headboard rattles.

 

“like that?”

 

“yes.” kyungsoo bites his lower lip.

 

jongdae clicks his tongue. “yes, who?”

 

kyungsoo’s eyes close for a moment before he takes a deep breath. “yes, sir.”

 

jongdae’s index finger thumbs the slit of the younger man’s dick, grinning, “that’s a good boy.”

 

he continues to move his mouth down until he reaches kyungsoo’s cock. he licks a stripe up the hard length and kyungsoo gives another guttural moan to break the silence of the air. 

 

jongdae kisses the vein on the underside before he swallows just the tip. his tongue swirls around the head. he bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks.

 

when he takes it out of his mouth with a pop, kyungsoo cries out. there are tears in his eyes and his cheeks are flushed red. the younger man is usually quiet during sex, with a few loud noises in between, but his skin and his eyes never hide how turned on he is.

 

times like this one, jongdae knows to make it quick. they’ve been together for so long that he knows what kyungsoo wants and needs. he gives them to the younger man, always.

 

he picks up the firearm and he tests the weight once more just to be safe. beforehand, he and kyungsoo have made sure that it’s empty. kyungsoo eyes him from where he is and jongdae places his hand inside kyungsoo’s thigh, massaging the soft flesh.

 

he edges closer to kyungsoo’s face, hand on the gun and he drags the barrel across the soft skin of the older male.

 

“d-dae,” kyungsoo stutters, breath coming up short.

 

jongdae raises his eyebrow before he brings he presses the muzzle against kyungsoo’s temple. “you’ve slipped twice today, baby.”

 

kyungsoo physically trembles and he leans into the metal closer. jongdae’s heart pounds against his chest and his dick grows hard at the sight. kyungsoo’s lips are slick with spit and his naked chest is heaving up and down.

 

“i’m sorry, sir,” kyungsoo whispers. he looks up at jongdae, wide eyes peeking from underneath his lashes like a virgin he is anything but.

 

jongdae huffs but he gives kyungsoo a harsh kiss, biting the man’s lower lip hard.

 

kyungsoo moans into the kiss and jongdae takes the gun away from the male’s skin. kyungsoo whines and jongdae pulls away with a smirk.

 

“i’m feelin’ generous today, baby,” he says. jongdae carefully sets the tip of the firearm in between kyungsoo’s plush lips and the man dutifully opens his mouth just a tiny bit. jongdae pushes the gun inside and kyungsoo makes a soft noise. jongdae’s pulse throbs when he looks at how eager kyungsoo sucks the barrel of a fucking gun.

 

“like that?” he asks. he drags it out completely of kyungsoo’s mouth and the younger man chases after it, tongue out and drooling slightly. jongdae has yet to do anything and yet, kyungsoo looks like he’s about to come already. just to be sure, he orders, “you can’t come until i say so, okay?”

 

kyungsoo nods and jongdae sweeps the gunmetal on kyungsoo’s lips. “use your words, kyungsoo.”

 

“yes, sir. anything you want.”

 

jongdae huffs out a laugh before he moves backward. he drags the gun with him, pressing just on the base of kyungsoo’s throat before he uses it to flick kyungsoo’s pink nipples. they harden instantly and jongdae traces both with the tip of the firearm.

 

he glides it all over kyungsoo’s skin, taking time to travel all over the scars left from previous assignments and jobs gone wrong. jongdae’s other hand trails upward, skimming the younger man’s balls before it dips down to his rim. he pushes slightly against the rim, slow and dry, and kyungsoo groans as he cants his hips up.

 

jongdae pulls away, knowing he can’t do what they’ve talked about without proper prep.

 

“sir…” kyungsoo whines, pulling the syllable and searching for more contact.

 

“easy,” jongdae warns, putting the gun down.

 

he takes the container of lube and he squeezes a liberal amount on his hand, coating his fingers nicely. his index finger traces the kyungsoo’s rim before he pushes inside. kyungsoo makes a low nice, pushing his hips downwards.

 

jongdae takes the gun with his other hand and he places it against kyungsoo’s jutting hip. jongdae pushes another finger, fitting it inside slowly and kyungsoo arches his back from the bed in a beautiful display. his dick curves slightly and the younger man is so hard, leaking from simple touches and two fingers.

 

“such a slut,” jongdae remarks idly. the headboard rattles as if in response and jongdae looks up to check if the knot is still in place.

 

he pulls his fingers out, almost all the way, before pushing them back in. he takes his time, fingers scraping kyungsoo’s warmth and making scissoring motions. kyungsoo moans repeatedly and there were garbled mess of names escaping from his mouth.

 

jongdae fits a third finger before he starts to really fuck kyungsoo with them. the man follows the movement of his hand, keeping rhythm, even as jongdae speeds up. 

 

when he pulls out completely, kyungsoo cries out a, “sir, please!”

 

the noise sends pleasure to jongdae’s cock and when he picks up the gun and pours lube on it, kyungsoo’s thighs open wider as he visibly trembles.

 

jongdae puts a hand on the inside of kyungsoo’s thigh and trepidation builds alongside excitement as he slowly pushes the tip of the barrel into kyungsoo’s ass. the man shivers before he releases the filthiest fucking moan jongdae has heard in literal years.

 

there’s a long and resounding “fuck” from kyungsoo and jongdae can see his arms straining and his wrists rubbing together as he thrashes just a bit. jongdae pushes the metal some more before he takes it out in one quick motion.

 

“sir!” kyungsoo almost screams. “please fuck me with that colt. please. pleasepleaseplease—”

 

the pleas are cut off when jongdae puts the gun again. the breach is easier and he starts getting even hotter at the sight of his gun fucking kyungsoo in the ass. his dick is painfully hard as kyungsoo brings his hips down. the younger man rides the barrel eagerly and jongdae watches as kyungsoo sweats and works for it, matching him.

 

his hand leaves the gun halfway into fucking kyungsoo and he says, “i want my turn,” before he drags his pants down to his thighs. he doesn’t bother putting a condom on and he slicks his dick up with the lube before kneeling in front of kyungsoo.

 

the man’s thighs are spread wide and jongdae finds purchase on the gun handle. he leans down to kiss kyungsoo on his soft stomach before asking, “what color?”

 

“green,” kyungsoo breathes out. “green, sir, fucking green.”

 

jongdae smiles and pushes the gun slightly to the side as he slides two fingers alongside the barrel. the metal is warm just a bit and if jongdae thinks about it, he can imagine the gun being recently fired with just a bit of sulfur and saltpeter dotting the air with their distinctive smell.

 

he takes his fingers out but he leaves the gun when he pushes his cock inside kyungsoo’s hole. the man instinctively clenches around him and jongdae makes hushing noises when the younger man starts making soft sobbing noises and little whines.

 

“tell me if you want me to stop, baby.”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head and jongdae continues to push himself inside kyungsoo’s heat. his cock drags against gunmetal and he releases a loud mixture of a moan and a groan.

 

“shit,” he curses. “this feels so good, kyungsoo. you’re so fucking tight this way.”

 

when he’s buried to the hilt, he grips the gun tight and with his other hand on kyungsoo’s hip, he fucks into the man earnestly. he pounds into kyungsoo hard and he picks up the pace, quick and intense and wanting release.

 

kyungsoo moves with him, fucking himself on jongdae’s dick and his gun. he makes soft noises and jongdae notices the tears pooling on the man’s eyes and leaking. he moves his hand to grip kyungsoo’s neglected cock as he feels something in his gut tightening.

 

he pumps kyungsoo’s dick as he continues to fuck the man with a gun and he says, growls almost, “come for me, baby.”

 

kyungsoo whines and he gives out a cry as he comes on his stomach. come paints his pale skin and he says, “sir, please,” that it has jongdae moving against the gunmetal quick. the sensations and the slight ridge of the barrel are something jongdae has never felt before.

 

when he’s close to his own release, he just grips kyungsoo harder. his nails dig into soft flesh and he comes just like that. jongdae feels like he’s blacked out and when he’s spent, he pulls out of kyungsoo’s ass, taking the gun with him.

 

he tosses it to the side, safety be damned, before he crawls towards kyungsoo’s tied hands. he undoes the knot and he pulls the man’s wrists close to himself, massaging the skin there.

 

he kisses kyungsoo quick in the mouth and allows the man to snuggle into his neck. 

 

“okay?” he asks.

 

kyungsoo grins. “i can’t believe you fucked me with a gun.”

 

jongdae laughs and his eyelids grow heavier. “me neither.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> um.
> 
> (funny thing. i had to check if i accidentally typed jongin instead of jongdae lmao)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/official_KJD21)


End file.
